Beyblade: 5000
In the distant future, Beyblading has evolved beyond the current form. However, dimensions has been disturbed by an evil force whose bent on fusing them and ruiling over a new Galaxy. Can a team of up and coming bladers stop him? BTS: Beyblade Terminal System Launchers have become useless and Beyblade have been significantly modified. Characters Protagonists Alexander - The hero of our story. Growing up in a family of legendary bladers, he aspires to do the same, but with a relunctant partner, Blazing Striker, can he overcome all odds and follow in his families legacy? Plato - A deuteragonist and main rival. He himself grew up in the slums of _______, but with great potential and a driving force, Partnered with Dragoniac Legacy, he's become the top blader. Sho - The funny guy. He loves to make puns and can't stop from laughing. Even at the worst of times, he cracks a smile. Partnered with Foolios FW300, he hopes to make it big. Raynuel- The Strange Wise one. he has the answers to every question, but will not answer questions about themselves. They may possibly be connected to _________ but the link is unknown. Partnered with the bey Meteor Buster Apus KSMW:R, he is sure to defeat evil or will he? Sparrow- The Learner. Win or loose you'll always find him with Aquos, his master database. He adapts with every battle. Partnerd with Supreme Clown G:M, he is the perfect example of Darwinism. By learning from his mistakes, hes been ranked amoung the best, but will he be prepared for the evil that awaits him. Mooji -The Wisher. A female in a sport now dominated by men, she plans to make it big in the BML and prove that females are equal to males. Partnered with Tigrus Goldus, they have both made it far, but is it far enough for the threat ahead? Motz - The Silent One. He has never spoken a word, that however hasnt stopped him from blading. He and Majestic Emperor aspire to become number 1. Carlos- The rich kid. He believes that money buys everything. Using his infinite supply of money he has bought countless referees, and in turn become undefeated. He has no partner bey and has never even broken a sweat. Antagonists MaleficSaviour- The Main Villan. Sealed in the Cosmos eons ago he has grown exponetionally in rage. His anger has fueled him and evolved him beyond belief. Using tainted beyblade, he plans to break the cosmic spin and create a new world order in which he reigns supreme. The Wicked- A group of battlers sealed in stone tablets eons ago. They battle of ways of old using the 1st generation of beyblade. They do not undestand mercy and using the power of the Dark Seal to revive their master. :Dextia - デクシアは、昔の女性です。彼女はここにコードが住んでいます。彼女は、有害な役割を果たしますが、それでも騎士の基準を持っています。彼女は非武装の敵を攻撃しません。彼女は暗い火渡を制御 :Aristeros - 阿里斯的玫瑰，是一種野蠻的刀片。殺害了1000位野獸，她自己的慾望統治邪惡的一面。她從未失去黑暗的印章內 :Tritias - 트리스탄은 멍청이입니다. 이외 그의 지사 블레이드 기술에서, 그는 아무것도 옆에 알아. 그는 균형 체력 전문. 그의 마을은 사이버 비트 짐승의 생성에 살해당한 후 그 해를 끼치는 가입 :Solomon - Nulla eget leo Brizbane - Arc 1 Villan. He plans on destroying beyblade with the hopes that his corporation can once and for all defeat BeyCorp. Grace -Arc 2 Villan. She plans on destroying the galaxy with bey energy. Starting a special tournament, she wants to lure all bladers, traping them making it a survial of the fittest, Meggit -Arc 3 Villan. A bitter rival of Plato , He plans on making a multi-billion dollar bey tournament in hopes of defeating the Rrotectors of the Seal and finally breaking them up. In doing this, he will gain the power that Malefic promised him. Cybladers- Originally pre-set AI in the Terminal programmed to push bladers the the edge of their potential, they somehow found thier way into the real world, the are blind followers of MaleficSaviour, they also look similar to a trio of Evil Cyborg Bladers in a different Dimension, all three represent a different state of human form. : Asunder - The apparent leader of the trio, he is the AI form of an unknown blader's logic, represenst the mind of humans, blades with Asteriod Hoatzin WC:S : Aught - First Lieutenant of the trio, he is the AI form of an unknown blader's will, represents the spirit of humans, blades with Alcubierre Hoatzin WC:S : Acrimony - Second Lieutenant of the trio, he is the AI form of an unknown blader's strength, represents the body of humans, blades with Armageddon Ladon MH:S : Amalgamation - The true form of the Cybladers, he represents the states of the human form, he is the AI form of an unknown blader who reached the state of being in absolution with themselves, blades with Meteor Buster Apus KSMW:R, he is a blind servant of MajesticSaviour with the agreement of that once the unknown blader if found and captured, Amalgamation will be allowed to fuse with them so as to create an ultimate fusion of cybermatter and matter, once this form is reached he will seal himself in a state of perfect neutrality and see only the cycle of balance serving both sides at once. Arcs Currently there are 4 planed arcs. Demise to Beyblade! #Chapter 1 - Meet Alexander #Chapter 2 - First Battle Category:Fanfic stories